narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiromi Sarutobi
Shiromi Sarutobi (猿飛シロミ, Sarutobi Shiromi) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure, and the only child of Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hanabi Hyūga. Background Born to Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hanabi Hyūga, Shiromi, like all the other children, attended Konoha’s Academy as a student. At the academy, Shiromi is popular for her Byakugan, since she is the only one in her class of genin to have it. Shiromi one day hopes to be just like her idols, Sakura Haruno and Tsunade. Raised by both her parents, Shiromi had a happy childhood along with close members of her family. She never really made any close relationships at the academy, as she never speaks to anybody unless they speak to her first. Therefore, Shiromi usually sits alone, or wonder around, daydreaming and thinking about her future. Personality Shiromi is shy, quiet, and kind. The only problem is her hesitance to hurt others, even enemies. Because of this, Shiromi is usually nagged and made fun of by people of why she’s so soft on everyone and everything. When Shiromi hears these comments, she feels sad and left out, but doesn’t say anything due to her mute-like personality. Ever since Shiromi enrolled at the academy, she tended lose fights and is called “weak” by her classmates. When a mission is appointed to Shiromi and her team, she and her comrades barely passed the mission due to her lack of strength in battle. Shiromi, afraid that her teammates would get hurt without her help, trains to get stronger. Eventually, she toughens up a bit, but decides to work more on medical jutsu instead. She is mentioned to be very protective, and caring for others, especially the ones close to her. Appearance Shiromi bears a strong resemblance to her mother, with the same featureless white eyes, light skin tone, and eye shape. She has long brown hair that reaches just past her shoulders, which is usually tied up. Shiromi's face shape and facial features take more after Hanabi's. In Part I, Shiromi wears a red kimono, with a black obi, the skirt of her kimono has a slit on each side. Underneath her skirt are bandages wrapped around her legs all the way to the bottom of her knees. On her left thigh, she wears her forehead protector, on her right thigh, she wears a shuriken holster. She wears black sandals, and her long hair is tied up in a ponytail. In Part II, Shiromi wears a red kimono with white fabric crossing over the top, she wears a black obi, a white skirt sprouts behind her, and she has bandages wrapped around her legs all the way to the bottom of her knees. On her left thigh, she wears her forehead protector, on her right thigh, she wears a shuriken holster. She wears black low heeled sandals, and her hair is in a loose braid. Abilities Even though Shiromi's power isn’t as strong, her training pays off a lot, causing her to catch up with some members in the academy, and later on with her team. Byakugan Inherited from her mother, Shiromi possesses the byakugan, it was available to her since birth. With it, she has 360° field of x-ray vision (except for a small blind spot), she can see chakra accurate enough to target the chakra pathway system. Medical Ninjutsu With special training from Sakura Haruno, Shiromi's medical ninjutsu is currently at a intermediate level. Ninjutsu Shiromi can use Yin, Yang, Earth, and Water techniques on her opponents. Taijutsu Shiromi is skilled in hand to hand combat. Genjutsu Shiromi's genjutsu improves bit by bit over time, she works extremely hard at this skill, leading her to become a very advanced genjutsu user. Chakra Control Continuously hard training with some help from her mentor Sakura led to her chakra build up, and chakra enforced energy. Intelligence Shiromi loves to study, as she is horrified of getting bad marks. She might procrastinate sometimes, most of the times, her marks are good to excellent and she tries to keep it that way as long as possible. Stats Part I After graduating from the academy, Shiromi is placed on Team 20 along with Kento Himuro and Taishi Itō. Shiromi was extremely timid when first meeting them, later on, she warms up to her teammates, and cares for them very much. On missions, she would be the healer of the team, she tries to avoid fights, but will protect her team on all causes. Chūnin Exams Team 20's leader, Yuriko Tanaka, enters them into the Chūnin Exams held in Konoha. Later on, she was pitted against Yumi Morioka from Amegakure for her match. Oblivious to the fact that Yumi could do Ice Release, Shiromi activates her Byakugan and sends a direct punch at Yumi. Yumi blocks the attack and ... Part II Second Chūnin Exam Two years after the first Chūnin Exams, Shiromi, along with... and ..., participates in the second Chūnin Exam. During the first part of the exam, Shiromi and her team... After the events of Part I, Shiromi, now a chūnin, goes on a mission with her fellow teammates Kento and Taishi. According to the Hokage, their mission was to rescue Kiyoshi Matsuda, a kunoichi captured by unknown shinobi. Epilogue Shiromi Hiden Trivia * Shiromi’s favorite food is sushi, while her least favorite is anything bitter. * Shiromi’s hobbies are reading and writing. * Her attributes are: 170 in chakra, 180 in intelligence, 120 in dexterity, 130 in perception, 145 in negotiation, and 110 in strength. * She has three stars in ninjutsu, four stars in unarmed hand to hand combat fighting, and five stars in medical ninjutsu. * Her name is a play on the Japanese word for "White" (白, Shiro), while her last name, 猿飛, Sarutobi means monkey jump. * Her original name was キヨミ, Kiyomi, but the author thought it was too popular and changed it. Quotes (To herself) I was never good enough. Everyday I see my friends going farther and farther ahead of me, I only wish to do the same. That's why my life is dedicated to my training and studies! (To Kento) Don't mock me! You do not know how hard I worked to get here, how much time I used to be where I am right now. Kento, when it comes to yourself, all you think is that your elite, but how are you elite if you don't know so much things? You don't know... (To herself) They said I was weak, they said that they would be surprised if I even managed to graduate from the academy. Heh...I wish they could see me now and regret the day that they gave up on me, because the scars they left hurt, but only made me stronger. (To Yuriko) Yuriko sensei...I'm glad you never gave up on me...thank you...so much. Don't worry, I'm here to protect you now, you have changed me more than anyone could of had, just watch. Reference Shiromi Sarutobi is the Naruto OC of Shimmer-Song Category:DRAFT